Being Alive
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: "Mister, are you okay?" I must have bloody lost my mind, otherwise there wouldn't be a child looking like America in front of me. Maybe England can finally let go of the past? Warning: lots of OOCness USUK, GerIta. It probably wont make sense. Chapter 2 edited.
1. First meeting

**AN: Yes! I've finally finished it! Ugh... My back aches, sitting at the computer for 5 hours is definitely NOT good for my back. Okay enough complains. For those reading this, know that there will be OC (at least I think so. All of the characters were head-canon, so sorry is you don't like it.) It's something I thought up when I'm day-dreaming. There's USUK and GerIta is you squint, but after a few chapters I don't think it will be anymore. I'll be putting more warnings in the future. Not to mention a lot of editing...**

**Fratello=brother in Italian**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

"Another day, another boring meeting."

England let out a sigh that he's been holding, he doesn't understand why they even hold this meeting in the first place. America kept coming up with ridiculous ideas involving a hero shielding the earth(1) and etc., teasing him (bloody git) or arguing with Russia. Likewise with Russia, it's either arguing with America (thank god they weren't fighting, they could start WWIII if they wanted to) or scaring everyone else, n-not that he himself is scared of him too.

Italy kept saying anything related to pasta (he had managed to learn 10 new facts about pasta) or was clinging next to Germany, much to the German's displeasure. Although England could swear that he could always see a hint of affection in his eyes afterwards. And there's Romano's screaming, "Stay away from my fratello, you potato bastard!" or "Keep your hands away from me, tomato bastard!" and if he is unlucky, "What are you looking at tea bastard?"

Then there's the frog that kept trying to grope him, which of course ends up with a punch in the face, and if he's lucky the frog might even get a black eye but with the speed countries recovers it will be gone by the end of the meeting much to England's displeasure. China is offering food around or just sat in his seat muttering about 'the old days being a lot better' which he couldn't agree more.

Another country he could think of that would have agreed is Prussia. Even if he is not even a country anymore he still sneak into the meeting either to bother Hungary and Austria (basically everyone else), which always ends up Germany lecturing the Prussian about god knows what. England often sees him talking to someone looking like America, he could tell because that person is much more quiet compared to the loud mouthed American. What was his name again? Canada was it? It was hard to remember him sometimes…

Stopping for a moment, England gave another sigh. Really, no matter what they do, England could tell that it could not succeed as most will always care for their country first before concerning themselves with others, England learned that the hard way. So why bother with this meeting when it's obvious that it's not going to work.

Germany had requested a 1 hour break at 12pm seeing that it's clear that the meeting couldn't continue at this rate, but England doubt that it will change anything for the rest of the meeting.

Deciding he needed some fresh air before he started to get depressed, he went to the park near the White House. He let out a sigh as he sat down at the bench. Looking around the park, there are children playing at the playground or walking alongside an adult, presumably their parent, a soft breeze started blowing and the sound of tree leaves rustling and sweet scent of flowers nearby is really relaxing. These are some of the moments when England wish that he was a human, no mountains of paperwork, no relation restrictions, no treaties or lies and no revolution…like his pirate days, only without the raiding and sailing, he can always do what he wanted. Okay this was getting depressing.

'Perhaps America's right, I am getting too old for this…'

He closed his eyes and tilts his head back trying to get himself to relax as much as possible before another sigh escaped.

"Mister, if you keep doing that all the happiness will fly away."

Opening his eyes in alarm at the voice, 'that voice, it couldn't be… I haven't heard that in hundreds of years…' slowly, England looked down and could only gasp at the person, or child, he sees standing in front of him.

"Mister, are you okay?"

There, in front of him was a younger version of America, the same short dusty blonde hair down to the cowlick, that represent Nantucket, and blue eyes roughly around 5 to 7, he couldn't tell. He was too shocked to even give a reply to the American replica.

'Were the faerie playing a cruel trick on him? Is he hallucinating? Has he finally gone mad?' were the only thoughts running through his mind.

"Mister, did you get a heatstroke? Mom says that you'll get that if you stay in the sun for too long. Do you need water? Stay here while I go get some."

Before England could even move, the America look-a-like had ran to a fountain, took out his bottle and filled it to the brim and ran back in record time.

"Here you go, mom also said to have a lot of water if that happens." holding out the bottle for England to take it.

U-um, thanks." England said taking the bottle from him, and starts to drink the content to calm himself down.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked with concern, England is having problem deciding whether to answer the boy or just start hugging him and cry. Not wanting to scare him, he chooses the former.

"Y-yes, thank you for the water lad. I'm feeling better already."

"Hey!" the boy called almost as if he's just discovered something, "You talked just like mom! English right? Mom always scolds me for saying its British but dad can, I wonder why?" he started ranting.

"W-whoa, slow down lad, I'm not going anywhere. So your mother's English?" England stopped the boy before he could continue; it's hard to catch up with his speed.

"Yup! So you could say that I'm part Brit-I mean English, sir." He quickly corrected himself.

At that England gave a small laughed, he hadn't laugh for a long time and this kid, this America look-a-like, managed to do it like America used to. The boy seems to panicked.

Sensing his distress "Don't worry lad, I'm not going to scold you for saying it wrong but it's important to learn the correct way of saying it. I guess your father is American then," at least the kid is trying, if it was America, he wouldn't be bothered.

"How did you know? Do you have psychic powers? Cool! I can't wait to tell mom!" he started ranting again.

'_It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.'_

"…and today the teacher is teaching the recorder, I can never play it good enough but if it's violin or drum then I'm good. I'm still trying to learn the guitar; mom is kinda into music…" England just sat there listens to the boy rant. Even if it's not exciting, it still managed to brighten his day by just listening to the boy, because it feels like he was back when America was still a colony.

"…it really was fun and… what time is it now?" the boy looked at his watch and jumped on his feet. "It's already 12.50? I've gotta go mister, mom is making my favourite scones today." With that he ran off.

England smiled at the retreating figure, 'it feels nostalgia seeing America like that…'

'…'

'….wait, did he say 12.50? Bloody hell I'm going to be late!'

England quickly jumped on his feet and literally flew back to the White House; those walking might even think that it's only the wind.

He made it back just in time, right after America made a head count. Many countries turned to look at England, who looked like he had just run a marathon, his hair was messier than usual and his face is red from all the running.

England quickly returned to his seat and calms himself down before apologizing for his tardiness and urge America to continue. Most of the countries gave a questioning glance at the Brit, since he is always the first to arrive and the last to leave, the fact that he is actually late is almost surprising.

"Ah, mon cher Angleterre! You are very late; you know-so out of character, did you picked a flower somewhere and have forgotten about the meeting? I would like to meet this pretty face that can distract our Angleterre~ honhonhonhon!" France literally cheered.

By now, every country has their eyes glued on the Brit after his replied to France.

"Not everyone is like you frog." A single sentence, not a single menace could be heard in his tone or insults coming from him, not even when he said 'frog'.

Now this manages to shut France up. England can never be civil with France for as long as everyone could remember, unless it's important matters, and they all hope it's not the case.

They were expecting more of a – "What the hell are you trying to imply frog!" England growled. Then France would reply with something insulting and then they would throw insult at each other resulting in a fist fight, which disrupt the meeting and everything will be like the usual. Rather than the civilize reply from England, which no matter how gentlemanly he claim he is, he and France just don't get along that well.

"Dude, have you finally lost a screw, old man!" America sounded happy, "You totally didn't insult France!"

"I can be civil if I wanted to America, and please try to at least use the name that I am given. I believe it was Germany's turn to present his proposal?" was England's only reply before turning to face Germany as if to tell him start.

If it was quiet before, now it's just plain silence. If a pin were to drop now, everyone would have heard it clearly. Not only did England not scream at America for his grammar and the names he's being called (which all countries knew was sensitive to), he actually calmly reply America and stop the conversation there, not giving America any chance to continue it. America literally had his mouth hanging and the bad touch trio looked ready to faint any moment, this was not the self-proclaimed 'Gentlemen' Brit they came to know, hell even Germany was shocked. But he wasn't going to complain any time soon, he quickly snap himself back to reality and continued the meeting since it was pretty clear that America is currently distracted.

For the rest of the meeting, nobody dared to interrupt. Even when some tried (like Italy wanting to eat pasta) England would just reason with them and the meeting would continue, he even managed to make Italy, Romano, Prussia, France and America to shut up and listen to the rest of the meeting! (Germany was thinking on getting lessons from the Brit on how to make Italy listen) Now that was shocking, even Russia's staring with interest at the Brit who didn't seem to be affected at all. (Any normal nation/person would be freaked out)

All issues that were being appointed were discussed in a non-barbaric way, rather were actually being discussed than argued. The meeting ended successfully, for once. Every country was freaked out by England's behavior (with the exception of Russia) but they've got to admit that it's actually nice that the Brit was not arguing every second during the meeting. (We can't blame him for that)

In reality, England was actually deep in thought and his brain just respond to appropriate replies. So England actually DOES mind what France and America had said but since he's got more important to things to think about, he really needs the meeting to go as smoothly as possible, and it worked! Now all he has to deal with is the weird stares he's been given, what the bloody hell are they looking at?

When the meeting ended, England just rushes back to his hotel room, ignoring every single nation that tried to talk to him. To say the other nations are not curious would be a lie.

Closing the door to his hotel room, England called for Flying Mint Bunny and his friends.

"Flying Mint Bunny, Pop, Nina, Lynn! Do you mind coming for a second? I need to ask you something."

Glowing lights started to enter through the walls and eventually the glow started to dim and faces could be seen.

"You called England?"

"Yes, Mint. I just wanted to ask if you've decided to play any prank on me today." England prayed that it was some sort of prank by the faeries because he honestly cannot handle seeing colonial America again.

The faeries gave each other a confused glance before the blue one answered, "Prank? England, we were playing in your garden all afternoon. But if you want us to then…"

"No no no," England panicked, when the faeries played pranks on him it will never end well, he got turned into a rose and France almost picked him from his own garden. (If that's where the frog gets his roses then he'll personally make sure he sees enough red oozing out from him!)

"I'm just wondering that's all."

"Seen something unbelievable, England?" Flying Mint Bunny flew in front of England's face.

"Something like that, but since I know it's not you guys then I know how to handle it." _No, I don't. _

"Okay then England, if you need us you can call us again."

"Thank you, I glad to have you guys as my friends." England gave a sigh out of relief.

"Cheer up England, if you-"

"If I keep sighing like that, all the happiness will fly away, I get it…"

"Actually I was going to say that if you continue like this, it will harm your health. But that works just fine." The green one replied, "Where did you learned that anyway? We've never even heard you say it to _him_ before."

"Just some things I heard someone said today, nothing to worry about." England gave a reassuring smile.

With that the faeries flew away reluctantly. England immediately fell back onto the bad and started to think.

'Maybe I should try my luck tomorrow, to see if it's real or not. I hope not, maybe it's just my imagination. Even if it's real, I still can't do anything. The boy's a human for god sake! The next thing I know I'll be charged for bloody kidnapping the boy! Maybe he'll also hate me since America also hates- Uh, I'm starting to get depressed. Better finish my work then head straight to bed.'

XxxX

"I tell you bro, there's definitely something wrong with Iggy." America declared to his brother while walking to his car.

"Why do you say that America? You always complained about how England being a 'stuffy, cranky, sentimental and stodgy old man'" Canada mimicked America's accent perfectly. "And when he's not doing any of the things mentioned, you say there's something wrong with him. What exactly do you want England to do…?"

"It's because it's ENGLAND that's why it's weird, you know how he is. You've been under his care before, you should know." America said as if he's stated the obvious.

"I think you're being too hard on England." Completely took note of America avoidance of the word colony or brother when they're talking about England in private.

"Maybe he got captured by aliens and the England we see today at the meeting is the alien in disguise!" America ignored Canada's previous statement. "Com' on, join the hero as we fight to save Iggy from the alien!"

"Or maybe he's just tired and can't be bothered with you or France so he ignored both of you, and went back to his hotel room and sleep." Sighed Canada, sometimes even he can't his own brother enthusiasm. It always wears him out, get blamed for America's work or his brother just completely forgets about him and leave.

"Maybe… but I'm not convinced"

"Just wait until tomorrow, and if England is still acting different you can go ahead with your plan." He really didn't want to get involve with America's plans.

"Fine…" America finally agreed with a sulky pout.

Canada felt like a weight has just been lifted off his shoulder, he relaxed himself failing to notice a certain glint in America's eyes when he's plotting something.

**AN: Give suggestions? Pls? Flames are welcome I guess? As long as it's helpful. If you have any ideas thats helpful pls review to me. There will be random genre every chapter, depends on my mood.**

**(1) If its not clear, see episode 1**


	2. A possible new friend

**AN: Okay, I redo this. Someone tells me it a bit rushy at the back, so I did a few minor editing. Still... if there's anything wrong, be it grammar, spelling, tenses just tell me. By PM or review is fine. Those who were reading it, favourite it, following, Thank you soo much. You don't know how happy I am TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need to do this...? Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**Enjoy~**

"Is the bloody clock broken or what, it hasn't moved for awhile." England grumbled under his breath.

Yesterday since he said that he'll go and confirm his theory, the time has been against him all morning. The time move incredibly slow for England as he really needs to see for sure what happened yesterday was real or not. Nobody can look so much alike without being related, even if there's a theory that there is at least five person in the world that shared similar face with you, the chances are so small that it's a surprise to even see it. And they're NATIONS for heaven's sake! The chances of being richer than a country is much higher than that.

And because of that the Englishman is grumpier than usual, snapping at anyone who dares to ask or disturb him. Many nation is relief to know that England was 'back to normal', with the exception of Spain, the Brit looked down right dangerous as he was back when he was a pirate. They'll take the uptight Brit over Mr. Gentlemen anytime, it's freaking them out.

"Alright, we'll take a break for 1 hour, be back by-"the countries felt a cold wind in the room "1pm…" Germany said uneasy.

"Ve! Germany what was that!" Italy almost screamed. "It is a ghost? Mr Ghost please don't eat me, I surrender!" and Italy started waving his signature white flag frantically. (Where he keeps his flag, nobody knows)

"Italy, there's no such things as ghost!" Germany said, who was still thinking what has caused that wind.

"T-that's right. It's just the wind, n-nothing to worry. Hahahahaha…."

Italy turned to the American wanting to argue back only to notice an empty seat next to him, "Ve! Where did Mr England go!? You don't think the ghost caught him…" Italy points to the empty seat between America and France then proceed to cling to Germany and scream for his life. Germany took mental note to get his ear check after this is over.

Every country that turned to the empty seat between America and France, slowly but surely started to pale, because the wind definitely did NOT blow from the outside, the windows and door was closed.

"Oh my god! The ghost caught Iggy!" with that outburst from America, an uproar was created.

A certain Prussian walked into the chaos, "West! You didn't tell me you're having a party! To think you would throw a party during a meeting, I'm so proud of you!" slinging his arm around Germany's shoulders the side where Italy is not hugging from.

"Bruder I am not! Help me calm everyone down!" trying to push off his brother and Italy while attempting to calm the nations down.

"No way! This is way too much fun to worth stopping." Prussia shouts, getting ready to join the chaos too.

"Just help me, and you can drink as much beer as you want for the week!" Germany cried out desperately. He didn't need another nation (ex-nation) joining in. Why is Switzerland not here when you need him?

"Really West?!"

"Yes, now help me!"

"Kesees~ Okay then, you better keep your promise West!" Prussia laughed.

"Oi! West is officially going out with Italy!" the Prussian shouted across the room.

"Bruder, I want you to help stop the chaos. W-wait, what do you mean off-" Germany was cut off by another nation.

"I like, so totally knew it! Liet you totally owe me 50 for that,"

"Damn potato bastard! Didn't I say to stay away from my fratello!?"

"Honhonhon~ see, big brother was right, you can't deny 'amour."

"Yay, Germany and I are going out. Germany where are we going? I hope they sell pasta there! Do you think they'll sell pasta? Ve~" Italy cheered.

"That's not what-" Germany was cut off again; the world must be against him talking…

"Oh yeah, just now I saw England literally flew out the hall didn't see him moved this fast since his pirate days. Kesese! You don't think he's got a date." Prussia pointed a finger behind him at the door.

"Ve! Then Mr England didn't get caught by the ghost after all," Italy sounded relieved.

"See, there's no such thing as ghost at all. Hahaha~"

"Ah… 'Amour de jeunesse, seems like Angleterre have decided to settle down."

"That's like such a juicy gossip, Hungary you in?"

"Of course Poland, wouldn't miss it for the world. Japan you coming?"

"Hungary-chan, thank you for inviting me but I'm afraid I don't have the time." Translation, don't drag me into this mess. Of course, Hungary knows exactly what motivates the quiet nation but she'll need to confirm it first, taking a glance at America.

"Sigh… what did I do to deserve this…" Germany could foresee a headache coming.

XxxX

Panting when he arrived at the same bench where he met the boy, England quickly sat down and smooth out his suit, he didn't want to look desperate. After 5 minutes, his brain is finally cleared enough from all the running.

'I forgot to check if he's school today! Maybe he only took this road yesterday for a short cut, what if I never see him, just knowing it will eat me alive! Wait, if I never see him then it's just my imagination. What the bloody hell have I been doing yesterday!?' England clutched his own hair and tugged on it to vent his frustration.

"You really had a bad day don't you?"

England quickly let go of his hair and jumped a little from the sudden voice.

"Whoa, don't have to be so jumpy, it's not like I will hurt you. Heroes don't do that" turning to his right he could see the America look-a-like chuckling at his reaction. 'Even their personality is similar…'

"No, you just startled me. No harm done." England tried not to panic inside. 'W-what do I say to him? It's not like I can just ask if he's real, oh for bloody sake he's right there isn't it obvious! But you can never be too sure.'

While England debates with his mind, the boy could only stare at him getting more restless.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Huh?" breaking from his trance, "Yes of course why wouldn't I!?" England replied a little too quickly and laughed nervously afraid that he had frightened the boy.

The boy laughed a sincere laugh, "Am I that scary? I won't bite." He was grinning at England when he finished his sentence.

"Do you still need water like the last time?" he unzipped his backpack and holds his bottle out for England to take. "Here you go, you can finish it England."

England was nearly hyperventilating when the boy called him that, "W-what did you just called me…"

"England, since I don't know your name and English is your nationality. Can I call you England from now on? It's like some kind of codename." The boy was staring at him again but with the kicked puppy dog eyes that America, no matter what age, used to get England to agree with him and he just couldn't resist, let alone this boy who looked just like colonial America.

"I-I'm okay with that…" he replied reluctantly, taking the bottle, still weighing the pros and the cons from him being called England in broad daylight.

"Cool, it's my turn then. My name is Alfred Jones and I'm going to be 6 this year and I have seven siblings." He smiled.

England was sure that he would have started choking if he was drinking the water, fortunately, he isn't. 'Not only is his name the same as America's (human name) and I thought my family was big. Thank god states don't have personification, or else I wouldn't dare go near America's home.' England shivered at the thought, remembering exactly how many states America has.

"That's quite the family you've got there."

"It's okay, the more the merrier they say." Alfred said in monotone.

'He didn't seem as excited as before…'

"What are you here for then? On your way home?" England asked, trying to steer the topic away.

"Yeah but I'm waiting for Mattie."

"Mattie? Who's he? I didn't see anyone with you yesterday." England tried to remember where have he heard the name before. _What's his name? Cana-something, Canadia… no, Canada. That's it! He heard America called him Mattie when they're out with human. There can't be THAT much of a coincident._

_Can it…?_

"That's because he's sick three days ago, he only go back to school today. He's my twin brother."

"I-I see…" England doesn't know whether to leave or stay knowing that he may meet another nation look-a-like.

"He's staying back to ask the teacher something." Before England could reply, another voice interrupts him.

"Al! When you say you'll wait for me, I thought you meant the school gate!" the boy screamed at Alfred when he reached the duo.

"But Mattie," Alfred whined, "I did tell you. Remember? When I say that I want to check out something…hey, you okay Mattie?" looking worried for the boy as he had not stopped panting.

"J-just tired, from the screaming and running…" his breathing still not slowing down.

"Here," Alfred grabbed his bottle from the bench where England had placed it. "You're going to need it."

Gulping down the water, he finally calmed down enough. "And whose fault do you think that is Al…"

"Geez Mattie, no need to rub it in. At least I've waited."

"Do you want me to tell mom?

"Hey that's cheating!" Alfred pouted. England is having a hard time preventing himself from saying that it's cute. (He'll never admit it out loud.)

"Hey Mattie see, I told you I was right." Alfred moved towards England.

The boy Alfred called 'Mattie' glanced towards England and both gasp a little.

England gasped because it was just as he pictured. He looked just like Alfred except that his hair is a little longer and wavy at the end, has violet eyes instead of blue; he also sports a curly ahoge off the top of his head instead of a cowlick, to sum it up, a replica of Canada. (England could already hear France squealing over how cute Matthieu is…)

After a few minute, Alfred finally snaps both of them back to reality. "It can't be that surprising right? I did tell."

"B-but I thought you were joking…" 'Mattie' shyly replies.

"U-um I sorry to interrupt but what are you two talking about?"

"N-n-nothing at all sir!" 'Mattie' panicked.

"No need to be that formal, just call him England." Alfred tries to calm him as he's not used to talking with strangers, but England shouldn't count…

"I don't mind if you want to call me that lad, it's nice to meet you." England helped Alfred, finding it more important than solving his problem first.

"Sorry, Mattie's nervous around strangers. So he's very quiet." Alfred explained and mumbled something at the end. "Not like back at home…"

If England turned around to look at 'Mattie', one could see that he's staring (almost glaring, in Alfred's point of view.) at Alfred, causing him to jump a little under the stare, it's creeping him out.

"My name is Matthew, Alfred's twin." Matthew finally spoke.

XxxX

The three of them spend the rest of the time talking, playing (mostly Alfred) and ask questions about each other. For England it's almost like a dream come true, he's spending the time with America and Canada that he had missed from fighting with others. _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up…_

"Why are you so quiet Matthew? Don't you want to play with Alfred and the other kids?" asked England, seeing Matthew stayed by his side while Alfred was playing hide and seek with the other children in the park.

"No need, I like sitting here talking with you. Besides, no one ever noticed me when they're playing with Al." Matthew answered keeping his eyes at the playground where Alfred is looking for the last person.

"What do you mean?" England asked confused, how can anyone forget someone they see every day?

"People keep forgetting me sometimes, they only see Alfred. Even if we play together, they can also forget me." Matthew smiled a little and faced England, "But as long as my family don't forgets me, I'm okay with being with invisible. It's like some kind of ability I have." He giggled a little, rendering England speechless.

Getting off the bench, Matthew called Alfred. "Al, let's go home! Papa is coming home early!" Alfred immediately waved his friends goodbye and run to get his bag.

"Bye, England." Both of them said together and went on their way, with Alfred turning back a few times to wave goodbye.

England figured that it's probably also time for him to get back to the meeting and start to slowly stroll back to the building while thinking about what Matthew has said about being forgotten.

It doesn't feel good being ignored by the ones you hold dear, England's past is enough experience for him to understand that. England could felt a wave of guilt flooded within him, seeing Matthew reminds him of Canada. He got Canada's custody from France, leaving the only person he has at the time without a choice, even if its France, England knows that he actually cares for the quiet nation. And all he did was spend all of his time on America, only occasionally asking him if he's okay, not a single complaint is heard coming from him. He's the one who has stood by his side after the Revolutionary War and up-coming wars, even as far as to fight France for him. Only became independent when he allows him. Canada has helped him picked up when he's feeling depressed. Now that England thinks about it, America may be the one who taught him how to trust people in the first place, but Canada has acted more like a family to him in the past than America. (Especially after the Revolutionary War, America didn't even bother to care.)

The meeting has started when he arrived, just in time for the head count. As usual, America forgot Canada but England, unlike the usual, saw him at the other end of the table holding on to his polar bear. Immediately interrupting America, England asked why Canada isn't called even though he's here.

"Dude, what are you saying?"

Many questions were asked who Canada was, except France and Canada who was surprised that England remembered and saw him.

"N-never mind, and don't call me dude, git!" England answered, not wanting to pursue the matter now, so the meeting continued.

During the rest of the meeting, everyone could see that England is not paying attention which is rare for him, as if he was in a trance. England spends the rest of the meeting staring into space and America is not happy being ignored (and was beginning to get suspicious) or Germany with not being serious about it.

After the meeting ended, nothing is solved unlike yesterday. Some of the nations were guessing if England has finally lost it after seeing him walking to an empty seat and started a conversation.

…

Wait, someone just appeared! Those who were looking at that direction freaked out at the sudden appearance of a 'ghost'?

To say Canada was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked. England actually saw him and didn't mistake him for America. (How many times has that happened…?)

"Would you like to um, hang out sometime later Canada?" England felt awkward asking somebody out. When was the last time he did anyway?

"S-sure, when it is?" Canada answered after a short while, the shock wearing away.

"I was hoping somewhere around the evening, it's been a long time since I have talked to you at all."

"Um, okay then, I'll meet you at the hotel lobby. Is that okay?" still not sure where this is going.

"Yes."

After England left, America immediately asked Canada what England wanted.

"Bro, what did England want? I told you he was being suspicious, the hero will do something about!" America announced to Canada. "Be sure to let him lead you to the mother-ship, be sure not to go inside or else you'll get abducted."

Canada sighed; almost not believing his brother actually said that. "America, its fine, England is most definitely not an alien like you suggest. Besides, I'd like some company now and then; England just probably wanted some company too." Canada said trying to convince himself, not everyone sees him and wanted to hang out, they always forgets him eventually. (Did you really think he's convincing America? Once he made up his mind, it's just wasting energy to persuade other wise, unless you have the patience.)

XxxX

"We're home!" shouted Alfred as he walked into the living room.

"What took you so long?" called a voice in the kitchen.

"Al met someone new." Mathew answered for Alfred, taking his bag up to his room.

"Really, it wouldn't happen to be the one I heard yesterday when I was passing by your room." The man sitting on the couch asked.

"Dad, it's not okay to eavesdrop. Does that mean I go somewhere with him then?" Alfred asked hopefully, walking toward the man.

"Hm… I'll think about it. What is he like?"

Alfred started to say everything he knew.

"He even looks like… Even Mattie is surprised!"

"Interesting… tell mom that I'm going out for awhile." The man picked up his jacket and leaves.

XxxX

Back at the White House, the nations are slowly clearing out of the place. As England leaves to prepare for the day out he's having with Canada later, a shadow is seen behind a nearby building, looking towards him.

"So that's him, he wasn't kidding when he said they look alike." The person only laughed. "Can't wait to see both of their expression when they meet…" The person took a glance back before walking away.

**AN: Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated :D One more thing before I go, between HK, Australia, New Zealand, Seychelles and India. Who would you like to see first? Or would you rather know who the man is? Just asking for future reference.**

**Anyone can help me with nations history? TT^TT I'm okay with England and America, but the rest I'm mostly clueless. I need it to improve my story. (I need Canada's now) Please and thank you :)**


End file.
